


Camping with Klance

by Flame_storm12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But a cute whiny brat, Camping, Lance is a whiny brat, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and Keith loves him, im bad at tags :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_storm12/pseuds/Flame_storm12
Summary: Just pure Klance fluff pretty much





	Camping with Klance

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this because of, you guessed it, my Witch’s Forest Sam and Colby Klance au. The idea of klance camping sounds cute to me.

Lance loved Keith, he really did. But right now he wouldn’t mind tackling him to the ground. 

“Seriously, do we have to do this?” Lance groaned towards the sky, shouldering his backpack up again. Don’t get him wrong, he liked camping, he just had come to hate the negatives that came with it more. The bugs, the only place to sleep being the hard, cold ground, etc. The only good part was s’mores. 

“Yes. Quit whining you baby.” Keith said, smiling affectionately back at Lance walking behind him. 

Lance grumbled something along the lines of, “ _You’ll be crying like a baby once I’m done with you_ ,” and they were back on their way. 

* * *

“Alright, we’re here.” Keith said, hands on his hips proudly.

Lance sighed, dropping his backpack on the ground and sitting on a tree stump. “Finally.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He leaned down and gave Lance a quick kiss, then said, “Alright, come help me set up the tent.” 

Lance pouted, but got up to help anyway. He couldn’t say no to Keith. He never had been able to, even before they’d started dating. He smiled, and trotted over to where Keith was unpacking their tent. 

* * *

“That... was way... too difficult.” Lance huffed, gasping between words. Keith and Lance sat back to back on the ground, Keith with his arm resting on his knee, and his head on said arm. 

“A...greed.” Keith replied, not even being able to get out a single word before he needed to take a breath. They had spent nearly an hour just trying to understand the instructions, and then two more hours actually putting up the tent. 

The sun was now low in the sky, and since they were both exhausted, Lance and Keith agreed to just go straight to bed. Lance protested at first, because, “ _We didn’t even light a fire and have s’mores!,”_ but Keith promised they could do it in the morning. Lance agreed with a reluctant huff. 

* * *

Keith sighed contentedly as he snuggled further into his sleeping bag. He’d always loved camping. When Lance had finally agreed to let him take him, he was ecstatic. He smiled at the memory. 

Suddenly, he heard his boyfriend whimpering from the other side of the tent. “Keeeeith. I’m coooold.”

“What happened to your sleeping bag?” Keith said sarcastically. Lance often used the excuse of being cold to cuddle. He knew exactly what Lance wanted, but there was no way in hell he was gonna give it to him that easy. Keith loved messing with Lance, and now was the perfect time to do it.

Keith could hear the pout in Lance’s voice when he sat up and responded, “That’s just rude.” 

Keith laughed before rolling his eyes, unzipping his sleeping bag, and motioning towards Lance. “C’mere.” 

Lance laughed giddily as he hopped into Keith’s sleeping bag. It was thankfully big enough for the both of them. Lance happily dug his face into Keith’s chest. “G’night.” 

Keith laughed, a low rumble in his chest. It made Lance’s stomach do backflips. Keith kissed his head. “Night, cariño.”

Lance thought he was going to explode. Since they’d started dating he’d taught Keith a few words in Spanish, but Keith hardly spoke it. He could barely remember a few words, and god forbid he try to have a full conversation with someone fluent in the language. 

Lance’s face was bright pink. “H-how do you even remember what that means? You struggled so much with just ‘te amo.’”

Keith hummed thoughtfully. “I call you sweetie in English all the time, so I wanted to be able to call you it in your native language.” 

Lance swore this boy was going to kill him. 

* * *

When Lance awoke the next morning, him and Keith were still tangled together. He spent a few minutes just watching his boyfriend, looking at his crazy, messed up hair, watching his chest rise and fall. 

He reluctantly untangled himself from his lover, and went to exit the tent, but not before giving Keith a quick peck on the cheek. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. With nothing to do but wait for Keith to wake up, he decided he’d take a walk. 

* * *

Lance had to admit, the place Keith had chosen to camp was beautiful. There was a small river just a couple meters from their tent, so Lance decided to follow it downstream. 

He walked for about half an hour before deciding to turn back. As he got closer to the campsite, he heard someone calling his name. 

“Lance!? LANCE?!” 

It was Keith. And he was worried. Very worried. Lance had never run faster in his life. 

He ran around a bend in the river towards their site only to be tackled to the ground in a hug. 

“Oh my god you idiot! I thought... I thought something had happened to you!!” Keith grabbed his face, turning it side to side so as to check for injuries, before kissing Lance until he thought he might pass out. There were tears running down Keith’s cheeks as he buried his face into Lance’s neck. Lance rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m okay, see? Cariño, please don’t cry.” Lance hated a lot of things. Pickles, fishing, that one kid who punched him in 8th grade, but there was nothing he hated more than seeing Keith cry. The fact that he was the cause of his tears made it even worse. 

They lay like that for a while. To anyone else, the sight of two teens laying on the ground clinging to each other like their lives’ depended on it would’ve been extremely bizarre, but neither Lance nor Keith cared. 

“C-can we go make s’mores now?” Keith asked, in a sweet, innocent, childish voice. Lance laughed. 

“Of course bebé. Anything for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the Spanish words were incorrect. I’ve always wanted to try writing Lance speaking Spanish, but didn’t want to mess it up. Hopefully I did ok


End file.
